


For A Case

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quarantine situation in 221B. Written for the following amnesty prompt:<br/>- Quarantine. A situation involving a dangerous/infectious/rare disease and there must be a quarantine - does John Watson have to save Sherlock Holmes or vice versa? Or what else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Case

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Definitely "what else". And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them.

John slammed his laptop shut before picking it up and storming into the sitting room. “Sherlock, what have I told you about using my laptop?”  
  
Sherlock did not look up from where he lay prone on the sofa, his dressing-gown splayed around him as if he was some fainting heroine from a gothic novel. “It was closer.”  
  
“By two inches!”  
  
“Irrelevant.”  
  
“ _Not_ irrelevant! Thanks to you, my laptop has a virus and says my entire documents folder is in quarantine!” John gave serious consideration to braining the reclining detective with his infected machine. “Worse, I’ve got some kind of pop-up demanding that I _pay_ some sort of cleaning fee within 48 hours or my entire hard drive will be permanently encrypted!”  
  
Sherlock sat up, his eyes gleaming with interest where previously there’d been nothing but boredom. “Ransom? Really?”  
  
John dropped the laptop into Sherlock’s eagerly-reaching hands. “Fix it, Sherlock! I don’t care what you have to do, just get me my hard drive back.”  
  
“You have a perfectly good back-up from yesterday,” Sherlock said absently, already opening the laptop and studying the message. “But never fear, I’ll solve this.”  
  
_The things I do for my flatmate_ , John thought to himself grumpily as he went to make tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 7, 2016


End file.
